Falling for Sasuke-kun
by Alapenny
Summary: [AU] Pepatah bilang, 'tak kenal maka tak sayang'. Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu adalah omong kosong. Tapi sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul? Pacarnya bahkan mengetahui perasaanku sebelum aku menyadari kalau aku mencintainya. "Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary: [AU] **Pepatah bilang, _'tak kenal maka tak sayang'_. Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu adalah omong kosong. Tapi sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul? Pacarnya bahkan mengetahui perasaanku sebelum aku menyadari kalau aku mencintainya.

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance

**Kategori Fic: **Alternate Universe

Special for

**"****Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Falling for Sasuke-kun**

**(**A**l**a**p**e**n**n**y)**

Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Aku bekerja sambilan sebagai pelayan selama satu bulan di _cafe _kecil di pantai dekat stasiun. Karena aku mendapatkan bonus cuti musim panas, dari pada menganggur selama sebulan akhirnya aku memutuskan mengisi waktu luangku dengan hal yang bermanfaat.

Sudah seminggu aku memperhatikan dia sejak aku mulai bekerja disini. Dia yang selalu duduk di dekat jendela sambil memandang ke arah pantai. Kulitnya berwarna putih secerah mutiara, rambut dan matanya berwarna gelap gulita. Ia selalu termenung sambil menopang dagu.

Sampai pada akhirnya seorang gadis cantik masuk ke dalam, membuat perhatiannya terlalihkan dan pada akhirnya gadis itu menuntunnya keluar sambil menggandeng lengannya.

**Menyakitkan.**

Entahlah, sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan dia aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Seperti kecanduan. Padahal hanya aku yang memperhatikan, dia bahkan sepertinya tidak sadar kalau selama ini aku menyatat dan mengantarkan pesanannya.

Ia tidak pernah tersenyum, dia tidak pernah menatapku. Dia hanya termenung sampai akhirnya pacarnya datang.

"Selamat datang," sapaku sambil menundukkan badan, tepat pukul sembillan pagi ia datang dengan sebuah tas di pundak kanannya. Ia tidak memperhatikanku, wajah tampannya seperti biasa selalu menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya.

Aku mengambil langkah untuk kembali mencatat pesanannya, ia sedikit berpikir ketika ia melihat menu. Tapi aku sudah tahu ia pasti akan berkata, "hn, jus tomat ekstra."

"Itu saja? Baiklah, mohon ditunggu sebentar," kataku ringan. Aku menunggu pesanannya tiba, dan dengan sedikit gugup aku kembali ke mejanya. Biasanya ia akan mengabaikan aku dan menunggu sampai aku pergi baru ia akan beralih ke pesanannya, tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Hn, terimakasih." Ujarnya membuat jantungku berdetak sedikit berlebihan dari biasanya. Ia menatap tepat di mataku membuat aku menjatuhkan nampan dan menarik perhatian seisi _cafe_.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Kataku sedikit gugup, hendak menunduk dan mengambil nampanku yang kini ternyata sudah terangkat duluan. Aku sedikit terbelalak melihat dia ternyata mengambilkannya untukku. Aku merona, "terimakasih." Kataku menerima nampan itu, aku menunduk sekali lagi.

Yang melihat mungkin akan merasa biasa saja, tapi yang aku rasakan jauh berarti dari pada itu. Laki-laki itu selalu datang dengan tas yang berisi kamera, aku tahu karena ia beberapa kali mengeluarkan kameranya. Ia selalu memakai pakaian yang rapi dan elegan. Aku bisa menebak ia sebaya denganku, mungkin lebih tua satu atau dua tahun. Tapi itu tidak masalah.

Keesokan harinya ia datang dan membuatku nyaris pingsan. "Hn, Sakura ya?"

Aku sedikit gugup ketika suara beratnya menyapaku ketika aku hendak mencatat menunya, "ya?" Aku tahu ia melihat _name tag _yang tersemat di bagian dada kiri seragamku.

"Hn, bisakah kalau aku datang kau langsung menyiapkan aku jus tomat ekstranya? Aku rasa menu pesananku tidak akan berubah." Katanya, sedikit membuatku kecewa. Tapi itu adalah kalimat terpanjangnya yang membuatku pasrah. Sebenarnya aku tidak rela jika harus memotong waktuku untuk bisa bersamanya.

"Tentu saja, apa ada lagi permintaan anda?" Tanyaku seformal mungkin.

"Hn, itu saja." Katanya, aku hendak berbalik, "hn, satu lagi." Katanya sedikit tergesa.

Aku sedikit terlihat bersemangat, "ya?"

Ia terlihat berpikir, tapi matanya lurus menatapku itu tidak terlihat tergoyahkan, "rambutmu memang merah jambu seperti itu ya?" Tanyanya membuatku bingung. "Warnanya seperti permen," katanya membuatku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku. Tetapi ia langsung berdeham, wajahnya merona karena malu. Buru-buru ia membuang muka, "lupakan."

Aku tertawa kecil, membuat ia memperhatikan aku lagi dengan pandangan yang berbeda. "_Hai_, ini memang warna asli rambut saya. Jangan dimakan ya." Kataku bergurau. Dan saat itu aku bisa melihat senyumannya yang begitu tipis.

Hari berganti, aku langsung menyiapkan pesanannya tanpa menghampirinya dan mencatat pesanannya. Kali ini ia sedikit terbuka, dan ternyata ia lebih sering mengajakku ke dalam perbincangan ringan yang menyenangkan.

"Jadi kau seorang fotografer?" Tanyaku sambil memperhatikan dia mengeluarkan kameranya.

"Hn, aku masih belajar. Aku sering kemari karena ada projek musim panas, aku pikir tema yang tepat pastinya di pantai." Katanya membuatku sedikit paham.

"Lalu pacarmu itu adalah modelnya?" Tebakku, mencoba menyingkirkan sedikit rasa kecewa ketika aku sudah terlanjur membicarakan soal pacarnya.

Ia menatapku dalam-dalam, tapi aku tak mengerti maksudnya, "begitulah." Ujarnya singkat, "tapi aku belum mendapatkan foto yang bagus." Ia memperlihatkan aku beberapa jepretannya, dan yang benar saja semua itu benar-benar memberikan kesan indah tersendiri. Satu-satunya yang aku kecewakan adalah, _'aku harap aku adalah modelnya'_.

"Ini indah sekali," pujiku jujur, tapi ia malah tertawa pelan. Sekali lagi aku terpesona akan keindahan parasnya.

"Hn, menurutmu begitu? Aku pikir selalu sesuatu salah di setiap gambarku." Katanya pelan, "apa tidak apa-apa jika aku sering mengajakmu mengobrol begini?" Tanyanya.

Aku berusaha agar tidak berteriak, "tentu saja."

Suasana _cafe _sering lenggang, jadi aku memberanikan diri untuk mengobrol dengannya lebih lama. Tapi itu membuat sesuatu malah jadi berujung berantakan. Suatu hari pacarnya membatalkan janjinya, dan itu sepertinya membuat dia kecewa.

"Hn, apa kau bisa meminta izin sebentar?" Tanyanya ketika aku datang ke mejanya untuk membersihkan piring dan gelasnya.

Aku mendongkak, "eh? Maksudmu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan sebentar di pantai, apa itu boleh?" Tanyanya sambil membuang muka.

Aku berpikir sejenak, apa itu kencan? Kencan kah? "Kalau sebentar aku rasa _manager _akan mengizinkannya." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Kita berjalan berdua di pantai, dengan aku masih memakai seragam _cafe_ku. Ia mulai membicarakan soal pacarnya, ia bilang kalau pacarnya itu sepertinya benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Aku rasa itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku yakin pacarmu sebenarnya tidak seperti itu," kataku setengah hati, aku sebenarnya ingin berteriak kalau dia harusnya memutuskan pacarnya. Walaupun aku tahu kalau itu akan benar-benar kejam.

"Hn, aku rasa begitu." Katanya sedikit ragu, "terimakasih. Kau benar-benar baik." Katanya ringan.

Tidak, aku tidak baik. Karena aku sama sekali tidak mendukung hubungan kalian.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau kah itu?" Sebuah suara membuat aku menoleh, dan aku benar-benar terkejut. Itu adalah pacar dari laki-laki ini. Jadi namanya adalah Sasuke?

"Ino," katanya -Sasuke- pada pacarnya yang terlihat sangsi menatap kita berdua, "kau bilang kau tidak bisa datang," kata Sasuke dengan nada suara yang sama seperti normal.

"Aku sudah mengirimi kau email, kau tidak membacanya?" Kata gadis yang bernama Ino itu, ia memiliki rambut pirang yang panjang dan mata biru yang cantik. Keduanya benar-benar serasi. Sekarang Ino langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengaitkan lengannya.

Sasuke menatapku, "sepertinya sampai disini dulu. Sampai jumpa." Katanya sedikit tersenyum, Ino memperhatikanku dengan tatapan yang membuatku tidak nyaman.

Keduanya memunggungiku, "besok kita cari pantai lain saja ya? Kau tidak usah kemari lagi. Pemandangan disini kurang menarik."

"Hn? Menurutmu begitu?"

Selesai sudah, akhirnya aku mengerti semuanya. Aku ditinggalkan begitu saja disini dengan sebuah fakta yang benar-benar menyakitkan untukku. Pacarnya bahkan mengetahui perasaanku sebelum aku menyadari kalau _aku mencintainya_.

Sasuke berkata 'sampai jumpa' tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah kemari. Sudah nyaris habis waktu liburan musim panasku yang sia-sia. Sekarang mengetahui namanya membuatku semakin sering berharap kalau kita bertemu lagi. Aku akan menerima gajiku hari ini, sekarang sudah nyaris tutup dan aku masih berharap akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Apa ia ingat denganku? Aku benar-benar merindukan dia. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Bel berbunyi, tanda seorang pelanggaan masuk. Aku segera hendak memberi salam, kalau saja yang berdiri disana bukanlah sosok itu. Ia duduk di meja yang sedang aku bersihkan dan langsung melipat kedua lengannya.

"Hn, kenapa bengong? Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku datang kemari kau bisa langsung menyiapkan pesananku?" Katanya ketus, tapi membuatku berbinar senang.

Tapi senyumanku segera memudar, dan itu membuatnya langsung melirikku curiga, "tapi, kenapa kau kemari-"

"Hn, tidak boleh?" Tanyanya membuatku sedikit gugup.

"Tapi pacarmu bilang kalau kau tidak boleh kesini-"

"Hn? Memangnya dia bilang begitu?"

"Eh, tidak sih." Kataku sedikit merona karena malu.

"Hn, baguslah. Lagi pula kita sudah putus jadi tidak ada yang perlu diperdebatkan lagi. Sudah, siapkan pesanannya. Aku haus." Kata Sasuke.

Aku berpikir sejenak, mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan bagiku untuk mengatakannya. Setelah sekian lama mana mungkin aku tidak mengatakannya kan? "Mungkinkah aku bisa menjadi modelmu?" Kataku pelan.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, menatapku sedikit heran. "Hn? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Itu," aku menggaruk pipiku yang tak gatal, "aku pikir mungkin aku bisa membenarkan sesuatu di gambarmu." Kataku.

Sasuke menatapku dengan wajah malas, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari dalam kantong celananya. "Aku memenangkan projek musim panasnya. Aku pikir kau harus tahu apa saja yang ada digambarku." Katanya. "Dan aku yakin seratus persen tidak ada yang perlu dibenarkan di sana."

Dengan gugup aku mengambil amplop itu, membukanya perlahan. Aku membelalak, "i-ini kan?" Aku hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Semua ini adalah gambarku! Jelas-jelas bukan gambar Ino, atau siapapun itu.

Aku yakin ia mengambilnya sejak pertama kali aku disini. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku masih terheran-heran sejak kapan ini diambil, dan aku baru menyadari kalau begitu banyak waktu yang dicuri Sasuke untuk mengambil gambar-gambarku.

"Tidak mungkin, gambar seperti ini tidak mungkin bisa memenangkan sesuatu." Kataku sedikit memprotes.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "itu faktanya. Aku memenangkannya," kata Sasuke. "Aku tidak mendapatkan juara atau hadiah, karena aku tidak benar-benar memenangkan perlombaannya."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tidak percaya, "jadi maksudmu apa?"

"Aku memenangkan hati orang yang ada di dalam foto itu."

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku tahu fakta kalau Yamanaka Ino bukanlah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke. Itu semua adalah akal-akalan Sasuke-_kun _untuk menangkap reaksiku setiap Ino datang. Ternyata Sasuke-_kun_ sudah merencanakan ini semua sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Ia bilang kalau ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tentu saja Sasuke-_kun _mendapatkan yang ia harapkan karena sejak awal aku juga tertarik padanya.

Dan mengenai Ino yang berkata kalau Sasuke-_kun _sebaiknya mencari pantai lain itu sebenarnya karena Sasuke-_kun _tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengambil gambar jika dia berada di pantai yang sama denganku. Mereka mencari pantai lain, dan disana Sasuke-_kun _malah tambah menghancurkan sesi foto mereka. Akhirnya dia benar-benar kalah dalam perlombaannya.

Aku kembali ke kehidupan normalku bekerja di perpustakaan. Kadang-kadang Sasuke-_kun _datang dan mengajak makan siang. Hubungan kita memang baru tiga bulan, tapi aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini ya? Mungkin memang ada yang namanya 'tak kenal bukan berarti tak sayang' kan? Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu mungkin kadang-kadang adalah sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi melihat sesuatu yang terjadi kepadaku dan Sasuke-_kun_, aku rasa itu sah-sah saja kalau memang ada keajaiban yang membuat kita bersatu.

"Hn, Sakura. Kau bilang kau membawa jus tomat ekstra! Mana?"

Yah, segala sesatu yang melibatkan keajaiban atau tidak pasti ada resikonya. Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya. Sekeren-kerennya Sasuke-_kun_, terkadang dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

**Owari**

.

.

.

**(A/N)**

Ini adalah persembahan Alapenny untuk BTC tahun ini. Ide ceritanya mungkin terlalu sederhana ya? Alurnya juga sepertinya agak cepat. Tapi semoga ini bisa menghibur waktu luang kalian.

Sebenernya setiap saya bikin fic itu pasti ngalir sesuai imajinasi saya, dan karena keseringan mengalir-ngalir nggak jelas akhirnya semua pada hanyut deh!

_Uh, abaikan._

Ini pertama kali saya ikut BTC lho, karena tahun-tahun kemarin saya bener-bener nggak jago bikin One-shot. Tapi sekarang akhirnya bisa dengan jurus ngalir-ngalir diatas tadi.

Saya kayaknya banyakan curcol ya? Oke deh! Kalian-kalian yang ikutan dalam kontes BTC semangat ya!

**Review Please! :)**


End file.
